Old Quotes
=Fun Quotes= 'RSA' * *%$#@ yeah! Wait'll I *%}{'n tell Hog, he'll go ^*%... er, thanks. 'Dalek' * INVESTIGATE! 'Alexis De Marquer' * OOC: (in response to Blaine calling him "Dad") Squillions of dollars buy a lot of bullets. * Description of a glare directed at Blaine: Hurt my little girl and I will personally feed your spine through your mouth, out your butt and floss you to death. 'Reiner Derring' * *smiles* America is a confusing place 'Demetria Gibson' * He's a sexy sock-worshipper with a pocket dimension in his stomach. She's an equally sexy psychic with mad drumming skillz. They fight crime! ^_^ b 'Ethan Grant' * So, seen the mattress recently? <- World's worst accidental pick-up line 'Emma Johnson' * On x-ray vision and the Quads: I don't want our kid's first words to be: 'What was daddy doing with you that night while we were still in the womb?' 'Jake Johnson' * (In response to Val putting an arm around him following Maddie's death) *Shrugs it off, eyes bloodshot from all the tears. His mother is lying on the bed, not trying to put an arm around him.* * Tansy, I don't think my dad would mind if we had a hippopotamus on the roof, eating cake. v_v 'Theo Johnson' * OOC: Will might just be the only guy who's able to understand what it's like to give birth. 'Megan Johnson' * X mansion. More like mutant orgy mansion! 'Luke Jones' * *wonders why they always have take out anytime there're funny noises from his mom and dad's bedroom* 'Walter Kensington' * (concerning his family) We certainly put the fun in dysfunctional. 'Joey Kent' * Our choices are Subway, psuedo-Mexican, pizza, burgers, chicken, or psuedo-Asian. <- On what's to eat at the mall's food court 'Mary Kent' * I'm sorry Joey, it looks like you're going to have to sleep on the floor if you want to cuddle with Jake. * *Giggle from the All Concealing Shadows at Joss landing on Jake* 'Matt Kent' * I promise to pull you out of the Pacific if I accidentally drop you. * You used your powers to get me naked, I used mine to reverse that. Fair's fair. * Oh, yes, I'm going to do something that'd end with me broken... <- Regarding taking revenge for the above incident * Me? Go someplace quickly? 'Mike Kent' * 'I just get the signals, I don't explain how they're possible' <- Sticky note * Will's mute, but he's never let that stop him from speaking his mind. * Why does everyone around here think I'm the equivalent of an RPG NPC townsperson? 'Gwyneth Llewellyn' * All... all right. Now then, I'm going to go destroy my retinas in a vain attempt to burn the image of my son and his girlfriend in the middle of making love out of my brain. 'Abby Maron' * (after a one night stand(?) with henry) Now that you've "seen" the rest of my body, and thanks by the way, it was wuite enjoyable being stared at ^_~ WHat do you think? 'The Ghost of Seamus O'Rourke' * Dinnae give me a reason tae let Ming here gae ectaemorphic on ye're ass! * Look on the bright side Zack. Ye're dead, sae the worst has already happened. 'Bill Page' * 'I'm not thwaping Joss. I might blow up.' * *waits for somebody to open the door, as the last time he did without being invited into the lab he got doused with a bucket of whitewash* * OOCF. Bill: 'Excuse me while I get my sister back for nearly breaking me...' *advances toward Joss, cartoon boxing glove mallet in hand* 'Joss Page:' * Behold... PAINTBOMBS WITH TIMERS! * "Romantic explosions" is fun to say? * OOCJoss: *is Crown Princess of the Principality of Pageopolisland* * OOCJoss: Jocelyn S. Page, proudly not falling in love in kindergarten since 2010! * (About the playfighting Randy and Yuichi) Prob'ly leave them alone unless someone starts crying and/or bleeding. * (Concerning the low light levels in Hot Topic) Tripping over the feet of your fellow goths invites you to contemplate the suffering in life. 'Will Page' * 'Cassie, you're speaking with a living cartoon who 'talks' via sign. Silly is relative.' * (After hearing of Maddie's death) *expression goes from sad/angry to 'Uh oh, who pissed off Batman?'* 'Emily Phylar' * Less talk of naked people! More talk of camping! * (OOC) Shin can honestly claim to have the hottest girlfriend in town. * Are you asking me to take a holiday in your pants? * (to Shin upon him suggesting they go for ice-cream to help forget relationship problems)You're such a girl :P 'Sean Romero' * *eats because Mongolian Beef tastes a lot better than his foot* * *crosses himself* Thank you. Please don't take her back too soon, OK. * I don't know what this is, but if it's not love I don't think I could handle the real thing. * Regarding Greg wanting a painttank: oO(He's missing some bumps on his legoes) 'Aydan Smith' * ...Did you grope a duck? 'Max Stillwell' * *To Madam Sanders.* The cynical talking wood has my approval. 'Andi Vincent' * (OOC) So... if Bill joined a hard rock band, would he be a steampunk? 'Jim Vincent' * (On geeks ruling the world) Sure, on those rare occasions that they can be convinced to use their powers for good rather than 'Awesome'. 'Rob Windsor' * *is actually hornier than a brass section, but is controlling himself for now* 'Hermes Zeus' * Upon being kissed by Aria: *Various other portions of his body, realizing that the brain has just jumped ship, take over and make sure he kisses her back* 'Frank' * (OOC) funny feeling isn't it? the one who fills in male/female with 'yes' is considered relatively normal 'Ryan' * Ah. One must always respect women in the utmost. Partly because they're beautiful, and those who are good respect beauty... and partly because angry women are really scary. 'Paul Garamond' * There's some catch, isn't there? Like, you're actually an FBI agent or something, or you have some horrific STD that'll make my wang drop off. 'NPCs' In reference to Apple and Rick having a hot make out in a dressing room (10) person in the next changing room: *quite whisper* which rack did she find that dress on? ---- Yun * *now has an image of Nate hitting a home run and the ball going "Wheeee" as it flies into the stands* Cameo * (In reference to Sean's decision not to go all the way with Ingrid) The location of his thought processes abruptly switched heads. * Regarding how Emma can be having triplets+: (James: Life found a way. Repeatedly.) * Shin seems like he'd leave his socks on in bed, and Joss seems like she'd somehow manage to involve explosives. Kum-El * Concerning Hermes's power: Stone statues don't count as man-made apparently Malfrank * Bruce Wayne goes through sidekicks like Rob Kensington does condoms * The House: *is very very coold and has a layer of standing water throughout the entire place. All the electronics, TV, clocks, everyting, are blinking in and out of power, almost as if Kylie and Steph were goin at it upstairs* * you know she's in deep when rob kensington is the "safe one" ---- A conversation: Matt: So, you actually want to eat at Pizza Hut or would someplace else be better? Emma: Somewhere. With food. Matt: Well, if you're willing to wait a few minutes for it... Emma: ...What did you have in mind? Matt: I know this great chinese take out, but it's not exactly local. I was thinking I could go run and get us a selection of their best stuff and we could have a picnic of sorts in the local park Emma: ...Could you carry me? Matt: Well, how insubstantial can you get and still be carryable? Emma: I'm not that heavy, and there's no middle ground... Matt: Thing is, by 'not exactly local' I really mean 'how's your cantonese?' Emma: Oh... In that case, you're definately carrying me! ^_^ Looks like the Heartwood High love potion's still in effect... Mandy: *looks at Danny, pauses in chewing for a moment, then goes back to food* Danny: *notices, and cocks his head to the side questioningly* Mandy: *looks at Danny again, swallows* ...um... ...I think I'm about to do something a bit... hasty... *takes a drink of root beer to wet throat* Mandy: ...if you don't mind, of course... Danny: *swallows food* ...Oh...? Mandy: *leans forward, nods* Danny: *swallows again* Mandy: ...It's just... well, there's... there's something I want to... to find out... *closes eyes* ...something I have to know... Danny: ...'Kay... Danny: This going where I think it's going? Mandy: *leans in further...opens eyes to get bearings...* ...Now or never. *kiss* Danny: *Brain proceeds to short out* Mandy: *draws back* ...Danny? You OK? Danny: Grgk Mandy: *looks concerned, puts a hand on Danny's shoulder* Danny? Danny: *blinks, then shakes his head* So that's what that feels like... Mandy: ...what what feels like? *is still kinda close to his face* Danny: I think I just brainwarped Not at all paranoid, are they? Bill: *Knocks on the door of Joss's lab* Joss: Hellloooooooo? Jake: *Is still there?* Mmmmmmyeaaaas? Niobe: Who is it? Suzan: the cops (said in a tone that you can tell was a jopke) Joss: Oh noes! Mary: We innocent I tell you! Innocent! Niobe: Capitalist pig-dogs lie about our activities to frame us! Jake: Cops, eh? Activate... OMEGA THREE! Bill: *raps out 'Shave and a Haircut', so Joss knows it's him* Mary: We had nothing to do with that explosion! Jake: Or any explosion! Mary: Or portions of the park being new colors! Jake: All lies~! SillyCameo: Joss: Lies and slander! TMI, and Mandy and Danny find out Danny: So, congrats if I didn't say that already Mandy: I will beat you, Matt... Emma: Thanks. Matt: Sure you will Mandy Emma: He's very flexible, sis! Mandy: Danny would tell you the same about me. Matt and Danny: ... Si: Left hand red! Mandy: *purposely crosses between Matt's limbs so that he'd have to have his right hand or left foot move in order to not trip over it* Emma: That so? Well, I'm as flexible as you, but I'm pregnant! Handicapped! Danny: ... Mandy: Pregnant?! *right hand slips out from under her out of shock* When'd... Why didn't you...? Mandy: *falls* Matt: *Just barely doesn't fall* Didn't you notice, sis? A month with more than twins, I've already got a bulge... Mandy: *pause* Wait, if you're... then that means I'm gonna be a... *eyes roll back, fwoomp* Mandy: *teh fainted!* Matt: *Does fall now, since Mandy fainted on him* Danny: ...I suppose that means I'm going to be an uncle... Mandy: *fainted due to the "more than twins"* Emma: *Punches him in the arm.* Congrats. Danny: ...Ah...yeah...more than twins? Matt: Help...me... Emma: According to Jasmine. Though, it seems I've got another big baby to deal with. *Eyes Matt.* Matt: Being...crushed...by...sister-in-law-to-be... Danny: Likes to be melodramatic, doesn't he? Emma: We're not that heavy! Emma: Evidentally so. Emma: *Prods Mandy.* Mandy: *is well and truly fainted* Emma: *Sighs.* ...I'll go get Mom's smelling salts... Matt: Thank...you... Emma: *Flrrs off, soon returning with them.* Emma: *Puts them under her sister's nose.* Mandy: *jolts awake* Ah! Uhm... ah... oooh... who am I lying on top of, doesn't feel like Danny... Emma: 'Cause I told you I'm pregnant. Mandy: *eyes widen* You are? Mandy: *pause* Aunt Mandy, I could get used to the sound of that... Emma: Quickly, get off my fiance! Mandy: Ee! *gets up off Matt and stands next to Danny* So... You know when the baby's due? Emma: Babies. Mandy: ...As in two? Emma: Upwards of. Matt: As in at least three Mandy: ...At least thr...*faints toward Danny* Emma: *Hands over salts to DAnny.* Danny: *catches Mandy, then takes smelling salts and puts them under her nose* Matt: Hope she gets over that soon Emma: Or she's not allowed to be there at the birth. Mandy: *wakes* Oy... Danny? We're gonna be Aunt Mandy and Uncle Danny... *grin* Mandy: *will be over it after about a month...* Danny: *grins back* Yep Mandy: Still kinda hard to believe that Emma and I aren't pregnant at the same time... Emma: It is... Mandy: Or that ours isn't a double wedding... Mandy: Well, with each other. Danny: *snrk* Matt: *can't resist* So...any ideas on when they'll be getting cousins? Mandy: Hopefully within 10 months. Emma: *Snicker.* Danny: I know what we're going to be doing on our honeymoon then... Matt: Same thing you've been doing for the last month? Mandy: *eyeroll* Except unprotected, of course. Matt: *snort* Protection is no guarantee... Emma: We used nothing but protection... v_v Mandy: ...ai... Matt: With the exception of that first time... Emma: >.> <.< Mandy: ...>_> <_< Matt: Which definitely isn't when the kids were conceived Abby has her priorities straight Abby1: Nooo. *sips* We're stuck with "Mr Conducter" Abby3: He's like, 800 years old *hic and splits* Abby5: And has he mentioned marriage or kids? Maddie: *Giggles, which soon fades.* You okay, Abby...? All Abbys: Nooooooooo Kiya: Why are you still with him? Abby6: *hic* He has a big penis Potheadz and Alienz {} used to indicate non english Stoner: ...Dude... Shaddenfroode much? Niobe: It's pronounced "Schadenfreude"... *snrk* Emily: Just be glad he knows what it means. Stoner: ...Dude, no way. I'm, like, screwing majoring in Dutch, it's Shaddenfroode. Niobe: Suppose so. Emily: *snrk* Stoner: *is higher than the ISS* Stoner: So yeah... like... don't tell me how to pronounce this crap, I'm a Spanglish major and I got... like... a hundred pronunciations, it'd blow your screwing minds how screwing crazy foreign dudes are... Emily: *Japanese* {I fart in your general direction.} Niobe: {My mom taught me Russian.} Shin: *tries to send him a message in Korean* Stoner: ...Uh... *French* {You guys should totally stop making crap up, there's no screwing way those are foreign languages, it's a travesty and you oughta stop mocking me...} Niobe: *Frenchifies* {Actually, they were.} Emily: {My hovercraft is full of eels.} Stoner: ...Dude... Is she an alien? Niobe: ...*snrkgiggle* Yes. From Venus. Stoner: Dude... I knew it... Chicks really are aliens... Emily: {Take me to your leader.} Joss: *Japanese* {The jam is moldy in the kitchen and my dog has fleas.} Niobe: {Who is mission leader here? I think I'll handle this one.} Niobe: *turns to Stoner* {Now then, as you are obviously intoxicated, I order you to make yourself presentable, or we shall use our advanced lighter-esque ray-gun technology.} Stoner: ...Dude... not funny... Stoner: Don't zap the dude... I'm just chillin'... Emily: Wenn ist das nunstuck git und slotermeyer? Niobe: ...All right. ^_^ Joss: Just because we're nice. Stoner: ...All right, I'll leave you alone... dudettes, peace out, enjoy Earth, don't zap us, we're cool here... Stoner: So... uh... and yeah. On the 'Haunted Island' Joey: *Ignores instincts to go faster and drops back to Kat* It's prob'ly just some evil genius using a ghost story to keep people off the island while he conducts his horrific experiments and builds a gigantic superweapon... Kat: *nod* Joey: *whispers* So, all in all, nothing you havn't dealt with before, right? Kat: Course not. Joey: And I'm practically a superhero in training, and those sorts of people are par for the course for them. It'll be a piece of cake for us to defeat him Joey: Then Joss can take all his stuff for more explosions Kat: *nod* Everybody wins... except the evil scientist, but he doesn't deserve to win anyways. Joey and Kat, Redford's other odd couple Kat: *comes back* I have appeased the porcelain god! Kat: ...which sounds very odd out of context. Joey: Big statue made out of porcelain with an alter in front of it... Kat: And an offering bowl. Joey: And a big officious looking priest nearby Kat: And urns. Kat: 'Cause it just isn't a temple without urns. Joey: And pillars Kat: Fancy columns! Joey: With scrollwork and vines and stuff Kat: *nodnod* Kat: And it'd all be made out of big chunks of stone. Joey: Marble Moviegoer: Shhh! Kat: ^_^; Sorry... Joey: Oh. Previews've started Kat: Yeah... That would have worked for me...maybe... Gordon: How old are you? Ean: *Produces ID - It says eighteen!* Gordon: hmmm.... Gordon: Maybe in a year or two *shuts the door* Ean: *Knocks again* Gordon: *opens again* what? Ean: *Produces ID - Says 20.* Gordon: *raises an eyebrow* yeah right. I meant for her *shuts again* Ean: *Knocks again!* Gordon: *opens the door* Alright pal, what is it now? Ean: *Produces a hundred dollar bill!* Aaron's song: Simple, sweet, and about a week too late I can't talk to you/Can't seem to find the words/The words to tell you how I feel I can't even write/Can't write a song that rhymes Every time I seem to make progress/I put my foot in my mouth I mess up/One step forward, two back I know I'm a jock/An oaf, wanting to woo a princess How do I make you see me?/How can I show you my heart?/Can I prove myself? Or will I fail/Fail in that too/Fail to prove I'm not a mindless thug I want to be worthy/Worthy of you, my princess/A knight, not an oaf Will I ever make you smile?/Or will I continue/Continue to upset you? I can't speak to you/Can't ever find the right words The words to make you see me/See the real me/See the knight inside the oaf And will I find a way/A way to say outloud what I feel? Will I be able to say/Say that I love you? 'An Important First Step' Yumi: Unless you started, stabbing me or something. I think it's pretty safe to say we'll be friends Walter: I think you're pretty safe there. I don;t think I'd ever stab you ^_^; Yumi: Wellt hen we're good. I won't stab you and you won't stab me. Walter: GLad we got bodily lacerations out of the way Yumi: Well you know, every friendship has to face that problem, right? 'Zack Tyler, now less dead' TNGYun: Zack: *materializes in front of Alex and yells "boo"* TNGCameo: Alex: O_O TNGYun: Zack: ^_^ TNGCameo: Alex: How'd you do that? :< TNGYun: Zack: You're one of Steph and Kylie's kids aren't you? TNGCameo: Alex: Yeah... TNGYun: Zack: Zack Tyler. TNGYun: Zack: I was one of your parents' teachers back in the day. TNGCameo: Alex: Cool. TNGYun: Zack: I was dead for a bit, but I got better. TNGCameo: Alex: ô_o Somehow, I don't think that's the right answer... Niobe: ...thanks... *swallow* ...y-y'know, I... I think I know why, even though he didn't say it... Joss: *attempts to hugwalk towards the kitchen* Why? :< Niobe: *swallow; sounding like it's painful for her to admit* I think... no proof, but... I mean, it'd explain why he hangs out with a group of girls but doesn't feel romantically attracted to any of them... Niobe: I... I think I might've helped him realize that he's gay... Not what it sounded like Will: 'What were you doing anyway?' Bill: 'Adult stuff.' Joss: *chokes on her orange juice* Will: *luckily isnt' drinking anything, because that pretty much demands a spit take* Joss: *Coughs.* What? Bill: 'Like mom and dad do. Only we don't have any kids to play with, so we had to do the other thing.' *means art of course, but doesn't get that Joss doesn't know that* Joss: o_o You did what? Joss: Aren't you... kinda... young? *Looking horrified.* Bill: 'I'm eleven now. Practically grown up.' Joss: That's not grown up. :P Bill: 'Nearly a teenager then.' Joss: Still not that close! :P Bill: 'And I've got my own supplies and everything, so I don't see why I can't.' Joss: o_o Joss: Where exactly did you get... supplies? Bill: 'It's not hard. They sell them everywhere.' Joss: Uh, right... oO(What did I do to deserve this?) Will: *giving Celeste a look that means 'definitely need to have that talk...'* Celeste: *Nod nod.* Bill: 'I can show you if you don't believe me.' Joss: o_o Uh, okay... After breakfast, though. Please. Mira: *Om nom nom!* Bill: *frowns* 'Okay...If you say so. They should be right on my floor still.' Joss: I'm tryin' to eat! Bill: 'It affects your appetite?' *puzzled* Joss: Yes! Bill: 'Huh. Live and learn.' Joss: I don't wanna picture you and Suzan doin' that while I'm having breakfast! Bill: *blinks* 'You're weird sis.' Joss: *Thumbs up while she drinks her juice.* Bill: *doesn't understand how thinking about people making art could make someone not want to eat* Will: *carefully eating, torn between wanting to laugh and assuring Joss it's prob'ly not as bad as it sounds* Celeste: *likewise* Pages: *Miniwarp to after eatin's?* Miniwarp is go! Joss: *Puts her dishes in the dishwasher.* Bill: *likewise* 'Up to my room now?' Joss: Sure ^_^; Bill: *leads the way* Will: *gives in and laughs soundlessly* Mira: *Gives her dad a funny look.* Joss: *Walks into Bill's room like she expects it to be rented out to Cthulhu.* Bill: *gestures to the pencils, paper, and sharpener strewn about the floor* 'See?' Joss: o_o Huh? Bill: 'Supplies!' Joss: *blink, blink, facepalm* Bill: 'Though obviously I'm not as good as mom or dad yet...' Joss: I thought you meant... the other thing parents do >_< Bill: *tilts his head* 'Steam? I've done that a bit, but it's really only something dad does, isn't it?' Joss: Never mind. Joss: I'm gonna go call Jake now. Bill: 'Kay. Say hi to him for me!' Joss: *Exit stage OMG Bill Is Clueless.* Tony and Snowball, opposite ends of the spectrum OOC Ten: heck even Snowball likes Tony, and she hates everyone :P Yun: Everyone: The feeling is mutual 'Yun' * *now has an image of Nate hitting a home run and the ball going "Wheeee" as it flies into the stands* 'Cameo' * (In reference to Sean's decision not to go all the way with Ingrid) The location of his thought processes abruptly switched heads. * Regarding how Emma can be having triplets+: (James: Life found a way. Repeatedly.) * Shin seems like he'd leave his socks on in bed, and Joss seems like she'd somehow manage to involve explosives. 'Kum-El' * Concerning Hermes's power: Stone statues don't count as man-made apparently 'Grim' * 20:18 * Grim has joined the chat. 20:18 Grim: I'm BAAAAACK! 20:18 * Grim has left the chat. 'Malachy' * Only in CM can the cure for AIDS be to bang a teenage girl * Bruce Wayne goes through sidekicks like Rob Kensington does condoms * The House: *is very very coold and has a layer of standing water throughout the entire place. All the electronics, TV, clocks, everyting, are blinking in and out of power, almost as if Kylie and Steph were goin at it upstairs* * you know she's in deep when rob kensington is the "safe one" 'Chat conversations' I couldn't think of a title for this one... Sue me, I dare ya! Yun 648: (Bathrobes imply nothing underneath... and PJ's imply bedroom...) CrankyCameo: (...ah.) EGSten: (and bedtime+love interst+old enough for ideas=...) CrankyCameo: (*nod*) Kumel7: (Unless, of course, your name is Kit) Simon Johnson, this and the next generation's Mike Kent weirdaltull: ((...hm... if I get control of what Theo and Maddie's final child is, I think I'll give them Orlene's "Couple Sense". Mwahaha...)) CrankyCameo: (Couple Sense?) weirdaltull: ((From Bearing an Hourglass.)) weirdaltull: ((Kinda... unusual. Basically, looking at a couple, getting into the right state of mind, and a glow pops up telling you how good they are for each other.)) Kumel7: (Basically like Mike's ability without the headaches/urge to beat your head on the wall) 'So that's where it comes from...' Mal: I had to watch Tracy and use what I've seen from movies I've seen over my life and copy what I see Cammy: Most of my work with Brianna's behaviour was cribbed from Tracy Tracy: ... Tracy: I'm the sexy source of TNG!!! RSA ain't exactly what you'd call "normal"... Grim: ((...I've got it! He can pronounce symbols.)) TNG Yun: (So he can say "..." if he wants to?) Grim: ((Yup.)) TNG Ten: (wow) KyGreg: ((Better power then Aydam's Tracy: ((I thought his power would be perv senses...)) TNG Yun: (I'd rather have no power than Aydan's) Grim: ((He has those, too...)) TNG Cammy: (What would it sound like? :P) TNG Ten: (yea that is just cold) Grim: ((But they only work for unwanted perviness and/or lechery. And he thinks of it as "A disturbance in the Perv".)) Grim: ((... sounds similar to three dimes dropping on a stone floor without any spinning.)) Grim: (($ sounds like a cash box opening, while € sounds like someone scraping coins across a barrel.)) Grim: ((% sounds like a whistling axe, & like a duck's quack, * like a high-pitched ding.)) TNG Cammy: (Cool.) TNG Cammy: (What about ¬?) Grim: ((_ is about the bottom of his register. it's kinda melodic. ¬ is like a tire slowly being deflated.)) TNG Cammy: («»?) Grim: ((Those I don't know yet... £ sounds like someone sorting bills, though, and © sounds like someone spilling an ink cartridge.)) Grim: ((Parentheses are popping sounds that are "rounder" as the shapes get more complex.)) KyGreg: (ka-ray-zi) TNG Ten: (what about O.o) Grim: ((For most complex emoticon sets, it tends to be a sound that sounds like the kind of visual it is. TNG Yun: (@10: Probably an "Aooga" sound) KyGreg: (So he's kinda like Will...) Grim: ((Close, but it's more of a "Kronnngh?!")) Grim: ((Only he actually can pronounce them, and that's his only even slightly cartoony power.)) TNG Ten: (will is a mute) Grim: ((The rest of it is PervDar.)) Leon's Grand Entrance TNGFawe: Leon: *Comes into existance.* Tracy/TingYi: ((Existance: oh baby!!)) TNGFawe: ((O_O)) Malachy19: ((*rolls*)) Tracy/TingYi: ((what??)) TNGMLE: (Rob: I did 'er) Malachy19: (awesome) TNGMLE: (17) TNGMLE: (Existance is pregnant :P) Tracy/TingYi: ((lol)) TNGFawe: ((Leon: O_O)) Malachy19: (seems like Leon's gonna be a daddy) TNGMLE: (he impregnated all of existance!) Malachy19: (thats kind of impressive) Tracy/TingYi: ((lol)) TNGFawe: ((Leon: T_T)) TNGFawe: ((*Totally putting this on the Wiki.*)) TNGMLE: (Already doing it) TNGFawe: ((Leon: I hate you all.)) Truer Words... Grim: Basically, the Promised Land and Eden rolled up in one, a land of Love and Fertility. Kum-El: Love and Fertility certainly seem major characteristics of Redford at the moment Coupling can be interesting Kum-El: Aaron has his work cut out for him Yun TNGYun: The boxing thing? TNGTen: he is a kumel boy, he can make it TNGYun: If that's the issue, Megan might actually be doing aaron a favor :P Kum-El: The boxing's one. Then there's the martial arts that he's interested in getting into TNGYun: Ah Kum-El: For some reason he seems to gravitate to all the sports that involve things being hit TNGYun: I can't imagine why <.< >.> TNGTen: kind of a major hurdal there TNGYun: <--MMA fan <.< >.> Kum-El: His complete and utter lack of social skills is another of course Kum-El: He's used to relying on Hermes for that TNGYun: *also a pro-wrestling fan, but the amount of actual hitting involved there is debatable at best <.< >.>* TNGTen: oh like that ever stoped any of them before TNGYun: *points to Tony and Val* TNGYun: A couple in which both members have the social skills of a retarded sheep :P That sounds about right BSM10: and now *shoves cammy into the stuy room* TNGTen: (so this is the study room?) TNGCameo: (Basically.) TNGTen: ((LOL)) TNGYun: (This is the CM-verse... might as well be a Sex-Ed documentary) TNGTen: (...:|LOL:|...) Kum-El: (Somebody quote page that) The high point of the wedding 21:45 ---Smooth E07 has joined the chat. 21:45 ---SherAMSweet has joined the chat. 21:45 ---BamaGrl784 has joined the chat. 21:45 ---intoxicatED530 has joined the chat. 21:45 Smooth E07: Oops....I named the chat wrong...Everyone leave 21:46 TNGTen: (...) 21:46 intoxicatED530: HUH?? 21:46 ---Smooth E07 has left the chat. 21:46 intoxicatED530: who are all these people 21:46 ---SherAMSweet has left the chat. 21:46 ---BamaGrl784 has left the chat. 21:46 ---intoxicatED530 has left the chat. 21:46 TNGTen: (ok... that was odd) 21:46 Grim: ... 21:46 TNGYun: (*totally leaving that in the log when he posts it*) 21:46 Grim: I do believe there were actual wedding preparations going on between those people. 21:46 Grim: How odd. 21:47 TNGTen: (i did wonder how this name was free) 21:47 TNGYun: (Yeah, it does seem kinda obvious, now that I think about it) 21:48 TNGTen: (i was half expeting that) 21:48 TNGYun: (*is kinda sorry Cammy missed that*) 21:49 Grim: :P 21:49 Grim: We coulda done TNGWedding. 21:49 TNGTen: (at least they didnt claim to own the room) 21:49 Grim: But I think this was just really, really funny. 21:49 Grim: Good point, though I think they would've had legitimate claim. Frank is an odd sister 01:29 gacten: (MIndy: *has no Frank/Ethan ship*) 01:30 Tracy/TingYi: (Tes: *builds one for Mindy*) 01:30 Kum-El: (Muse E.C.: Yeah, Ethan thinks of Frank as a sister at best) 01:30 FaweFC44: (A sister with a penis.) Mal joins the club TNGmalachy19: (*drops his note cards* Ok, I give up. I have no clue what the heck he's doing anymore) TNG10: (welcome to our world Mal :P) Kum-El: (About time) TNGYun: (Join us... Join us...) TNG10: (we have popcorn) Kum-El: (And cotton candy) FaweFC44: ((You're confused about Xanadu? :P)) TNGmalachy19: ((Very confused. )) Cammy's secret is out TNGmalachy19: (Where's a closet lesbian when you need one) TNGYun: (Cammy's offline) TNGYun: (That came out wrong >.<) TNGYun: (I meant she's Libby's author) TNGmalachy19: (hahahah) Timing is Everything TNGYun: Request: TNGYun: Don't have spoiler make his move until 10 is on FaweFC44: I was planning at 10, why? :P TNGYun: Planning at 10? FaweFC44: To be there at 10 TNGYun: I mean Ten TNGYun: The person FaweFC44: Oh, oh FaweFC44: Yes, of course TNGYun: The guy who controls Val :P 'gender can be a funny thing' On the topic of good song females can sing that are not remakes egsten2: (man i feel like a woman) theshikimaking: (we know this Ten) egsten2: ((LOL)) KumEl7: (*snrk*) 'Bi is good, getting a quote age entry after temporarily dropping the RP' TNGMLE: I missed an important day yesterday :< GACten: oh? TNGMLE: February 11 is Kiya and Tony's birthday :> TNGMLE: They'd be 23 if they were real TNGMLE: It's also the 42nd day of the year :P TNGMLE: This is not a coincidence ;) GACten: so Tony and Kiya are the answer binarywraith: If Kiya's the answer, I dread the question